A continuing challenge is the orderly infusion of research practice into University operations in tandem with Shaw's long standing education and service commitments. A comprehensive. University-wide approach is needed to permanently anchor the research infrastructure to support the growing research venture at Shaw. The lessons learned from the implementation of several major research awards clearly highlighted the inadequacy of the research infrastructure at Shaw, but those lessons also clearly demonstrated that the inadequacies could be overcome and an institution such as Shaw can established a sustainable research infrastructure. Further enhancement of the core research infrastructure is needed to ensure long term sustainability of the research enterprise. Shaw University has established benchmarks of high quality performance and efficiency in implementing and completing awarded research projects. With the research infrastructure core established, Shaw is now poised to move closer to becoming an independent and self-sustaining research institution. In response to RFA-MD-09-003 by the NCMHD Research Infrastructure in Minority Institutions (RIMI) (P20), Shaw University seeks to establish the Shaw NCMHD RIMI Project .The Shaw NCMHD RIMI Project will provide the resources for implementation of a coordinated, comprehensive, university-wide research infrastructure enhancement program at Shaw. The results of such efforts will be (a) a greater research-intensive atmosphere at Shaw, (b) more research opportunities, (c) increased research support, (d) greater research productivity, especially for faculty receiving Shaw NCMHD RIMI Project support, and (e) greater research training opportunities for Shaw students.